Will Schuester
William Michael "Will" Schuester jest jedną z głównych postaci w Glee. Kierował chórem New Directions z Liceum McKinley. Will jest nauczycielem hiszpańskiego, aż do sezonu trzeciego, gdy zaczął uczyć historii. W pierwszym sezonie jego żoną jest Terri Del Monico, ale rozwodzą się po tym, jak Will dowiaduje się, że Terri kłamała o swojej ciąży. Ostatnio poślubił szkolną pedagog, Emmę Pillsbury. W Trio, zostaje wyjawione, że Will i Emma spodziewają się dziecka. Ich syn, Daniel Schuester rodzi się w odcinku Opening Night. Jego rolę odgrywa aktor Matthew Morrison. Biografia Will był żonaty z Terri, z którą był w związku od czasów liceum. Rozwodzą się po tym, jak Will dowiaduje się o tym, że udawała swoją ciążę. Will przyjaźnił się z trenerem futbolu Ken’em Tanaką i rywalizował z Sue Sylvester, trenerką cheerleaderek, która pogardzała chórem. Pracował jako nauczyciel hiszpańskiego w William McKinley High School, ale później oddał tę podsadę David’owi Martinez’owi i zaczął uczyć historii. Aktualnie Will poślubił szkolną pedagog, Emmę. Osobowość Miły, wrażliwy, a nawet trochę naiwny, Will daje z siebie wszystko nie tylko dla swoich bliskich, ale także dla przyjaciół i uczniów. Stara się widzieć dobro we wszystkich i chce wydobyć je z innych, zwłaszcza jeśli okazuje się być talentem muzycznym. Często przymyka oko na oczywiste wady charakteru, a jednak potrafi też być niepomny na manipulację i złośliwe zachowanie innych ludzi (takie jak jego byłej żony Terri i czasami Sue) Will jest bardzo zdeterminowany aby odnieść sukces. Stara się dawać z siebie wszystko i popycha do tego również uczniów do tego stopnia, że przeocza albo ignoruje ich osobiste uczucia. Czasami ucieka się nawet do takich nieczystych zagrań, aby dostać czego chce, na przykład szantażuje Finn'a, żeby dołączył do chóru. Will potrafi być też hipokrytą, jeśli chodzi o jego przekonania, na przykład mówi Sue, że trzeba być uczciwym wobec wszystkich, a potem jest na nią zły, że nie potraktowała w specjalny sposób upośledzonej dziewczyny. Niekiedy inni biorą korzyści z zachowania Will'a, ponieważ chce on wszystkich uszczęśliwić i desperacko stara się nikogo nie skrzywdzić. Jego uczennice mają skłonności do zakochiwania się w nim. Jak Will powiedział „To zawsze zaczyna się od prezentu.” Związki Emma Pillsbury (Wemma) Emma Pillsbury pracuje jako szkolny doradca zawodowy oraz cierpi na mizofobię (lęk przed brudem) i nerwicę natręctw. Wlicza się w grono najbliższych przyjaciół Will’a i to do niej przychodzi on najczęściej ze swoimi problemami. Emma jest w nim zakochana, mimo, że jest żonaty. Emma, zmęczona swoimi mało realnymi marzeniami o byciu z Will’em, zostaje narzeczoną szkolnego trenera futbolu Ken’a Tanaki. Jest on w niej bardzo zakochany, jednak jednostronnie. W odcinku Sectionals, Emma zmienia dzień wesela, aby zabrać New Directions na zawody okręgowe w przysłudze dla Will’a. Złości to Ken’a, wie, że nie może zrobić z tym, że dla Emmy zawsze Will będzie ważniejszy niż on. Will zjawia się na weselu i znajduje Emmę siedzącą samotnie. Mówi mu, że Ken ją rzucił i że jeśli miałaby wybierać pomiędzy Kene’m, a Will’em, to gdyby ten drugi pokazał, że jest nią zainteresowany, mogłaby z nim być od zaraz. Emma planuje zrezygnować ze szkoły, ponieważ wstyd jej za sytuację z Ken’em i ma złamane serce przez Will’a. Will próbuje ją zatrzymać, mówiąc, że właśnie zostawił swoją żonę, ale ona czuje, że jest dla niego za wcześnie, aby zaczął nowy związek. W dniu odejścia Emmy, Will uświadamia sobie, że nie może pozwolić jej odejść. Biegnie do jej gabinetu, ale jest pusty. Zauważa ją na korytarzu ze spakowanymi rzeczami, gotową do wyjścia. Will podchodzi do niej, ucisza jakby chciała coś powiedzieć i całuje Emmę po raz pierwszy raz. Po tym wyglądają na zdenerwowanych, ale uśmiechają się do siebie. W odcinku Hell-O, gdy idą na randkę, Emma przyznaje się Will’owi, że jest dziewicą, ponieważ do tej pory nie znalazła jeszcze odpowiedniej osoby. Will nie zdaje być się zadowolony z tej wieści, ale mówi jej, że to w porządku. Później Will składa podanie o rozwód z Terri i mówi Emmie, żeby na niego poczekała. W Bad Reputation, Emma dowiaduje się, że Will całował się z Shelby i dzielił łóżko z April Rhodes, co źle zrozumiała przez przekaz Sue. Emma przeciwstawia się Will’owi, wyzywa i mówi, że ma już go dość. Próbuje ją później przeprosić, ale jest obojętna. W Joureny, Emma mówi Will’owi, że z kimś się spotyka, na co on zaczyna o nią bardziej zabiegać. W odcinku The Purple Piano Project Will mówi o stworzeniu rodziny z Emmą. Wprowadzają się do jednego domu. W Yes/No Emma wyraża swoją chęć zamążpójścia poprzez piosenkę Wedding Bell Blues, a Will stara się spełnić jej marzenie. Prosi New Directions, aby pomogli wybrać utwór, przy którym oświadczy się Emmie. Po wielu propozycjach w końcu wybierają piosenkę We Found Love, z którą występują na szkolnym basenie. Emma przyjmuje oświadczyny. Po niefortunnym weselu w I Do i długim zwlekaniu, Emma i Will spontanicznie pobierają się w Sali Chóru w odcinku All Or Nothin. W odcinku ,,Opening night rodzi się im syn ,którego nazwali Daniel Finn. W odcinku ,,Dreams come true'' widzimy ,że w póżniejszych latach narodziły im się kolejne dzieci córka oraz dwóch synów.'' W odcoi April Rhodes (Wapril/Rhodester) April Rhodes była największym zauroczeniem Will’a w liceum. Niestety, wtedy spotykała się z kimś innym i raczej nie miała pojęcia o jego istnieniu Willa. Lata później, gdy Rachel Berry odchodzi z Glee Clubu, Will decyduje zwerbować April jako ich główną wokalistkę. Oferuje jej drugą szansę, aby skończyła liceum, musi tylko zaliczyć hiszpański. Will jest zszokowany, gdy znajduje April – uzależnioną od alkoholu, nieszczęśliwą, dłużej nie odnoszącą sukcesów, jednak ona przyjmuje jego propozycję. Zaczynają ze sobą flirtować, ale kończy się gdy Will odkrywa, że przez April członkowie New Directions wkraczają na złą drogę - zaczynają imprezować i pić. W końcu Will próbuje wyrzucić April z chóru, która powstrzymuje go, przyznając się do swoich porażek i mówiąc, że to nie było miejsce dla nie. Zostawia Will’a i życzy mu oraz dzieciom z chóru wszystkiego dobrego. Później, w odcinku Home, Sue zabiera audytorium do prób cheeriosek, więc Will uciekł się do spytania April do pomoc. Zaczęła się spotykać z bardzo bogatym mężczyzną, który częściowo podarował jej klub do jazdy na rolkach. Kiedy Will spytał o to, czy chór może wypożyczyć klub, April pozwoliła, nawet nie zawahała się. Gdy została na noc w mieszkaniu Willa, oboje skończyli śpiąc w łożku Will’a (tylko śpiąc) jako, że oboje czuli się samotni. Holly Holliday (Wolly/Hollister) Will całuje Holly w odcinku Sexy, ale ona mówi, że niszczy takich miłych facetów jak on. Później zmienia zdanie, mówi, że może czas, żeby ona nauczyła się czegoś o romansie i zaczęli się ze sobą umawiać. W odcinku Original Song jest ukazane, jak rozmawiają przez telefon. W A Night of Neglect Holly występuje na koncercie-beneficie New Directions z piosenką Turing Tables, tym samym zrywając z Will’em. Rachel Berry (Schueberry/Wachel) Rachel, uczennica, była zauroczona Will’em w odcinku Ballad. Podarowała mu krawat, sprzątała i gotowała w jego domu. Will był zdenerwowany niestosownym zachowaniem Rachel i próbował różnych metod by dać jej do zrozumienia, że nie jest nią zainteresowany. Will nawet zaśpiewał specjalnie dla niej piosenkę – Don’t Stand So Close To me/Young Girl, zanim powiedział jej to wprost. Rachel w końcu straciła nim zainteresowanie, dzięki czemu udało im się naprawić relacje. Suzy Pepper Suzy była również zauroczona Schuester’em i dawała mu to do zrozumienia, pytając go na lekcji hiszpańskiego jak wymawiać słowo „kochać”. Podarowała mu prezent i dzwoniła do niego w środku nocy, co denerwowało jego żonę. Will powiedział jej wprost, że nie jest zainteresowany, co sprawiło jej przykrość, a także dziurę w przełyku, ponieważ w akcie rozpaczy zjadła najostrzejszą papryczkę świata. W rezultacie tego zapadła w śpiączkę i spędziła dwa lata na terapii. Will opisuje ją jako szaloną. New Directions Will uważa członków New Directions za swoją rodzinę (w odcinku Yes/No prosił o ich pomoc w przygotowaniu oświadczyn dla Emmy. Taka sama sytuacja wystąpiła w All Or Nothing, gdy poślubił Emmę. Shelby Corcoran (Willby/Welby) Shelby i Will całowali się w odcinku Hell-O, ale Shelby wycofała się, gdy dowiedziała się, że Will właśnie rozwiódł się ze swoją żoną. Sugeruje mu, aby zadzwonił do niej gdy wszystko już sobie uporządkuje. W sezonie trzecim ich chóry rywalizują ze sobą. Galeria Willllll.jpg Willl.jpg Wl.jpg WillSchuester.jpg Willll.jpg William.jpg Will.jpg Wiii.jpg W.jpg Gleeeeee.jpg Ddd.jpg Ustv-glee-season-5-will.jpg Will terri.png TerriWll.png Terri-will 480x360.jpg Glee 18-jessalyn-matthew 0992 lyF.jpg Betsey-johnson-kabloom-raven-black-chemise-and-glee-gallery.jpg Schuesterwilliam.jpg Hell-o.jpg Kategoria:Pracownicy WMHS Kategoria:Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Absolwenci William McKinley High School Kategoria:Byli Uczniowie William McKinley High School Kategoria:Trenerzy chórów Kategoria:Mężczyźni